Aishiteru - (I love you)
by RomEdy Girl
Summary: He took deep breath again, she was waiting for him to talk. “Will you… uh will you marry me? “ She was overwhelmed with joy, she could not come up with anything so she simply replied with, “Hai! “ which confused him. Note: This is a one-shot with no particular pairing, you can imagine your favorite couple and read this :p Do R&R :)


**Disclaimer- ****Nope, sadly I still don't own C.I.D**

**Summary: He took deep breath again, she was waiting for him to talk. "Will you… uh will you marry me? " She was overwhelmed with joy, she could not come up with anything so she simply replied with, "Hai! " which confused him. Note: This is a one-shot with no specific pairing :p Do RR.**

**A/N – Heya all! I'm so sorry! I had told some of my fellow authors that I would write something for Christmas or New Year whenever I would have some free time but I never actually got any. Well, that's not really true but still, oh well, let's just say I was too lazy to write? I want to write but I'm too lazy**.

**By the way, how are all my readers? I hope you're all doing fine. Since, ya' know, a lot happened in this site which upset me a bit too. Even though I recently started writing here, I have been seeing the bond between the authors here and all used to be like family… kinda ****miss it ****now ( / )**

**Note – This one-shot has no specific pairing so you can imagine your favorite couple and read this :)**

**Hai means 'Yes'**

**Aishiteru means 'I love you'**

**Aishiteru - (I love you)**

It was a chilly night in Mumbai and there she was sitting at the foot of her bed. It was past bed time for many now, and still there was no trace of him. She had been really exhausted today, with solving cases and making reposts and all, but she did not let her exhaustion come in the way. She was determined to cook some decent meal for him - her long time boyfriend of 3 years - as it was this day that he had proposed her to be his girlfriend.

She had never been a fan of culinary, and she was never so girl-y enough to learn more than just to boil water (to make ramen noodles) and make black coffee. She and her boyfriend had been dating for about 1 'n' a half years and eventually decided to move in together. They just knew that they were right for each other. After all, they'd been good friends before dating each other and, love, most of the times starts from friendship, right?

Well, if it was like before, she would have replied with a 'Right' to that enthusiastically. But now, she wasn't so sure anymore. For sometime now, he had started distancing himself from her and this frustrated her to no end. It wasn't fair, she thought. No, this wasn't. Weren't they supposed to be in love with each other, marry each other eventually and have two kids and live their life happily?

No, she laughed bitter answering her own question. Fustrated tears now started flooding her dark choco eyes. A single drop of tear rolled down her left cheeks and a few more followed from both. She didn't bother rubbing it off though, she didn't care about that. The same dark brown eyes which held so much life to it now seemed dull. The same dark brown eyes which he said he loved so much. He had said that her eyes were the one element that had entranced him towards her. Now though, they seemed lifeless.

She wasn't the cute-sy funny girl types, oh no, she wasn't. How could she have been? She was a C. I. D. officer after all. She had to seem stern and tough at all the times, even if there were times when she could let her guard down, there was one thing that hadn't left her stay off guard; her all time alert mind.

Even though she was modest, she could be quite egoistic, cocky and very flirty sometimes. Though many had witnessed the former, only her best friends other than C. I. D. officers and some of her colleagues had witnessed the latter, the latter had witnessed her being flirty during being under cover, you know to spare the criminals suspicions... ( ;) )

Just then a knock was heard and she heard the knob turning. A few footsteps were hear and there stood the guy she was waiting for, oh, seeing him unharmed was such a relief. Without sparing any time she rushed to his side and hugged him tightly which almost choked him but he returned it but a a little gently.

"Oh, thank god you're back!" She mumbled, still burying her face into his chest. After a minute of hugging him contently, absorbing that he was unharmed she pulled apart.

"I was so worried, where the hell were you?", she punched his arm angrily at the last part.

"Ow, first of all don't hit me, and second of all... I need to tell you something, " He said, hesitating a little at the last part.

She looked at him, confused. Then though, reality hit her like a ton of blocks, realization dawned over her. Him distancing himself from her, coming home late sometimes, even talking on calls secretly, it all made sense to her now, she was now on the verge of a break down, she couldn't take it anymore.

"This is it, isn't it? " she softly whispered, scared, her now dreading eyes searching his for confirmation.

Confused by what she had said he asked the obvious, "What are you talking about?" He tried to whisper back but, his voice came out in a squeak, not understanding what she was trying to say.

"You're… you're leaving me *gulp* aren't you?" Tears started welling up in her eyes but she blinked them back, she refused to cry before clearing the matter up, though it was obvious to her by now. "Your breaking up with me. " She simply stated it, as if it were a statement, as if it didn't break her to say so.

Bewildered, his eyes widened, he hadn't thought she was about to think something like this. "What, no I'm not baby. You know I love you, why would I want to break up with the girl I love? " Though, the the first part sounded panic stricken, he said the last part tenderly, gently cupping her face.

She lowered her eyes, fidgeting, afraid to make eye contact with him, "Maybe because you found someone prettier than me, smarter than me and..." she swallowed a lump in her throat before saying "lovable than me? " She knew she sounded pathetic talking to him right now, but one part of her who didn't like to give up easily, did not allow her to back down before knowing the actual reason, maybe knowing the reason might help her to hate him? or even better get over him? But both of the options sounded too good to be true for her. She couldn't bring herself to hate this man, she admired him too much to do so,

loved him too much to do so.

This time wrapping his arms around her, pulling her closer, he whispered. "I love you and for me, you are the most beautiful, smart and lovable women I have ever seen or met for that matter."

"But..-" she tried to reason but he cut her off by keeping his index on her lips.

"Shhhh…. Don't. Don't say anything, let me speak, okay?" She noded.

He took a deep breath, he needed to do this. Right away. Or else she would start overthinking again, he had to make her believe that he would never leave her, never ever. Mustering up all the courage he had he looked into her eyes. The girl who was standing infront of him, the girl he loved so much that he could do anything to see her smile, happy. He would do this, yes he would. This wasn't the most romantic scenario he had in mind, but this was as perfect as he could have ever imagined, that too unplanned.

He took deep breath again, she was waiting for him to talk. "Will you… uh will you marry me? "

He saw her, her face was blank and she looked up at him as if a small kid asking for something. He raised his right brow as if asking "Well?"

She was overwhelmed with joy, she could not come up with anything so she simply replied with, "Hai! " which confused him.

His forehead scruched up in confusion. "Yes or No? " He asked again.

"Yes, yes. Yes, you dumbo" She hugged him tightly. "Yes, I will marry you" and she separated from the hug just to give a small peck on his lips before hugging him again.

Still hugging he asked, "What was with that hai back there?" emphasizing and chuckling on that 'hai' part.

They separated with her grinning sheepishly and he looked at her expectantly, waiting for a reply.

"Well, you see, hai means 'yes'. And, you know, how I read some romantic Japanese novels at night when I can't sleep?, you know, those which you call 'junk reads' --"

"I don't--"

"Will you let me finish? " she growled, angered that he cut her off again.

"Okay okay! I'm sorry! " He raised his hand in defense as if surrendering to her.

"Hmph, as I was saying, because of those novels I got used to some of the cliché words and instead of yes, hai came out of me" she completed grinning sheepishly at the end to which he just chuckled not daring to speak again.

"Hey" she called.

"Yeah? " he looked down at her, there wasn't much height difference between them but he was taller and he might not admit it, but he did sort of liked being taller than her.

"Aishiteru" she said wrapping her arms around his neck, kissing him gently. And he soon responded wrapping his arms around her waist, pulling her closer in.

They broke the kiss when there was a need for oxygen, they just stood there, staring into each others eyes, content. And then he spoke,

"As much as I would like to continue this moment that we're having, but, what does that mean exactly? "

She smiled shyly, "I love you. " she said.

**A/N - So? Like it? Hate it? If you get confused at any point or think it's rushed at any point then please do tell (please be polite) I know there are some points which might have confused you so if you want me to clear things up then I will surely do it, inform me if you want me to make another chapter to clear things up a bit. I'm sorry if it isn't upto your expectations. And I added those Japanese part here 'cause I'm a crazy Japan/nese fan and wanted at least one of my story to have something related to Japan/nese. Sorry if you didn't like this part.**

**And I actually realize my mistakes after uploading it so if you find any errors then please inform me. And yeahh, do review and tell me if you liked it. I will respond to every signed review :p And until next time, see ya!**

**Luvh luvh! **

**RomEdyGirl**


End file.
